Prioritas
by CALIC0
Summary: Prioritasnya dalam hidup bukan hanya menikahi Hinata, tetapi juga menolong siapa saja yang membutuhkan. Bahagia. (setting TG)


**Naruto ****X ****Tokyo Ghoul ****© Masashi Kishimoto**** X ****Ishida Sui**

**Prioritas © cnbdg1903152351**

**.**

Naruto tidak dapat menentukan apakah malam ini akan menjadi malam paling ia nantikan atau tidak Pasalnya, ini adalah malam terakhirnya sebagai seorang perjaka. Ya, ia akan menikah esok hari. Dengan seorang gadis cantik jelita pujaan banyak pria. Hinata. Deg-deg-an, gembira, keringat dingin, tak sabar, hanya segelintir rasa yang tengah pria bersurai kuning ini rasakan.

Senyum terkembang lebar. Teringat kembali omelan Sakura beberapa saat lalu. "Awas kalau tidak bisa membahagiakan Hinata! Aku akan melemparmu ke neraka!" Di belakangnya, Sasuke sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan tegukan saliva. Bukan suami takut istri, hanya suami khawatir istri. Perlu diketahui bersama bila Sakura tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya. Bukan berarti pula Sasuke sang suami tidak akan dikirim ke neraka menemani Naruto bila bertingkah aneh-aneh.

Kikikan kini menggantikan lengkungan bibir tersebut. Perkataan Sakura membuatnya bahagia, bukan takut. Ia bersyukur dihadiahi sahabat seperinya. Setidaknya ia punya sosok 'ibu' yang akan mengingatkannya berbagai hal bila telah resmi menjalin hubungan keluarga dengan Hinata nanti.

Langkah kaki Naruto ringan. Senandung pelan teralun fals dari antara bibir tipis yang masih malu-malu mengecup pipi calon istrinya. Ah~, mengingatnya barang sebentar saja Naruto sudah sedia mengubur diri. Ia ingat wajah cantik Hinata bersemu, ingat pula kepala jabriknya sendiri yang siap meledak. Kecupan di pipi itu sangat berantakan, sedetik saja sepertinya tidak ada. Bagaimana nasib french kiss dan kiss-kiss lainnya? Doakan saja sudah tidak ada kecanggungan.

Mendekati pintu kamar kost-nya tinggal, Naruto menghentikan senandung riangnya. Dinding antar kamar terbilang tipis. Apa yang terjadi di sebelah bisa terdengar ke sampingnya bahkan ke luar kamar. Ia tidak mau mengganggu tetangga. Well, setidaknya ini akan menjadi malam terakhirnya tinggal di kamar kost sempitnya. Besok ia akan pindah ke rumah mungil yang telah ia siapkan bersama calon mempelainya esok.

Hendak membuka pintu, samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara erangan. Dikira televisi, namun ia cukup yakin si pembuat bunyi adalah si pemilik kamar sebelah. Seorang mahasiswa. Bila tak salah bernama Kaneki Ken. Ia ingat pernah beberapa kali meminjam mie rebus darinya namun belum Naruto gantikan.

Urung niat merebahkan diri di atas futon empuk, ia mendekati kamar tersebut. Didekatkannya telinga dan erangan itu nyata terdengar. Erangan sakit menderita. Naruto tak tega mendengarnya. Sekali pintu diketuk, tak ada tanggapan. Dua kali, erangan kembali menyapa. Tiga kali, sesuatu menghantam pintu, mungkin barang yang dilempar.

Merepetisi ketukan sembari meneriakkan nama dan masih belum mendapat tanggapan, Naruto memberanikan diri membobol masuk kamar yang rupa-rupanya tak dikunci. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan pemuda tertutup namun baik hati tersebut. Kenyataan bahwa mereka sama-sama tidak memiliki orang tua membuatnya merasa ia senasib dengan Kaneki. Serta kemungkinan bila tetangganya tersebut tengah kesulitan mendapat asupan kian meningkatkan kadar khawatir.

Mata membelalak kelewat lebar, dibarengi pintu yang berderit tertutup. Pikiran buruknya benar. Kaneki Ken tengah berada dalam fase paling menyakitkan baginya.

Lapar.

Dan, Naruto adalah pria besok _manten_ yang tolol.

Lambaian kagune pada punggung, lelehan liur, mata mengilat merah dan kejam, tak membuatnya mundur. Ia justru maju, mendekati lemari es ukuran kecil tempat Kaneki meletakkan potongan-potongan daging manusia. Daging-daging yang mendingin duluan karena pernah bunuh diri.

"Naruto-san, aku mohon pulanggg!"

Diteriaki di tengah permohonannya, Naruto bersikukuh. Lemari es kosong, hanya terisi beberapa minuman pengkamuflase fakta akan dirinya yang ghoul. Berpindah titik, Naruto mengobrak-abrik lemari sebelahnya. Tak ada daging, hanya mie instan yang lagi-lagi berfungsi sebagai penyamarannya.

"Naruto-san, aku mohon! Tinggalkan ak-"

Mendadak Kaneki mengeluarkan bunyi seperti tercekik. Mata menyalang terbalik, kagune melengkung-lengkung mengerikan, mengacung mengancam. Namun Naruto … ia yakin semua akan baik. Tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk ketika niatan baik yang menghampiri. Naruto yakin 100% Kaneki tidak akan menyakitinya bahkan di saat tersakitnya berlangsung.

"Naruto-san, apa yang-"

-yang terjadi adalah Naruto tengah menyodorkan dirinya. Menjadi santapan sang ghoul.

Naruto adalah pemuda baik hati. Tidak setampan Sasuke namun mampu menjerat gadis cantik penuh aura keibuan. Berani, jujur, ceria, penolong, dan siap membantu melekat erat seperti cap pada kepribadian jantannya.

"Kamu lapar kan, Ken? Ayo. Aku tahu kamu tidak akan sampai membunuhku. Aku tahu kamu setengah ghoul yang bisa menahan diri."

Lelehan air mata mengucur deras tatkala hidung Kaneki mengendus lapar pada lapisan epidermis menggiurkan milik Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto-san…"

"Karena aku tidak tega melihatmu menderita begini. Oh ya, bisa aku _request_? Tolong jangan santap jari-jari tanganku terutama jari manisku, ya? Besok aku menikah, _ttebayo_, Hinata-chan akan memasangkanku cincin pernikahan kami."

Lalu—

Krauk!

Perih.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, Naruto-san. Aku anggap lunas pinjaman mie rebusmu dulu."

Air mata Kaneki bergulir turun.

.

.

Naruto berjalan agak terseok keluar dari pintu gereja. Bekas-bekas semalam masih sakit terasa. Beberapa kali ia berkelojot bila luka yang diperolehnya bergesekan dengan fabrik pakaian. Namun, ia merasa tidak ada masalah. Kebahagiannya bersatu resmi menjadi pasangan hidup gadis yang dicintainya perlahan melunturkan sakit dan perih tersebut. Juga Kaneki yang tersenyum malu-malu tak jauh dari para tamu. Segar, tak ada jejak ia baru kelaparan semalam.

Senyum Naruto melebar mendapati lengan mungil Hinata melingkar di atas lengan kirinya. Jari-jemari utuh. Keduapuluhnya bahkan masih menempel di tempat. Dengan cincin emas berkilau cantik di masing-masing jari manis, Naruto melangkah pelan menuju kendaraan atap terbuka yang akan membawanya ke lokasi bulan madu.

"Na-naruto-kun, malam ini dan seterusnya, to-tolong bimbing dan temani aku, ya."

Bibir mungil itu disambarnya. Tak ada kecanggungan. Tidak berantakan. Semua rapi dan menimbulkan pekikan gembira, terutama dari Ino yang berhasil mendapat lemparan buket bunga oleh Hinata.

"Sai! Setelah Naruto dan Hinata, kita yang akan menikah!"

Mobil melaju mantap, diantar pergi oleh bungkukan 90 dejarat dari seorang Kaneki Ken, si manusia-ghoul, sebagai pertanda terima kasih dan bangganya akan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

.

Oh ya, bicara malam pertama, otomatis akan ada yang namanya acara buka-bukaan. Bila Hinata-nya tercinta melihat sumber pincangnya, yaitu dua luka gigit di betis sebagai bukti bekas santap mantan tetangga kost-nya, apa yang akan ia jadikan alasan, ya? Menjelaskan jujur jelas tidak mungkin. Keadaan Kaneki bukan untuk khalayak. Apa berbohong dengan mengatakan itu bekas koreng ya?

Ah, pikirkan nanti saja. Yang jelas, ia sedang berbahagia. Prioritasnya dalam hidup.

Kini, ada lingkaran manis melingkar di jari manis kirinya.


End file.
